


Angustia

by BichiMaloso



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Other, The Harrowing (Dragon Age)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichiMaloso/pseuds/BichiMaloso
Summary: Tras tres años en el Círculo de Ferelden, Anders por fin se enfrenta al examen que determinará si podrá mudarse a un dormitorio individual o si ninguno de sus amigos volverá a saber nada más de él.Lo que tiene claro es que termine como termine, no tendrá que volver a pasar la noche en los dormitorios comunales de los aprendices.





	Angustia

**Author's Note:**

> esto se puede considerar un puñado de headcanons a los que di forma y acabe narrando un poco regular
> 
> hay referencias a la relacion de Anders y Karl, pero como no es que interactuen literalmente pues no puse el tag
> 
> y es posible que traduzca esto al inglés en algun momento!!

Lluvia. Es toda la banda sonora que se escucha retumbar esa noche en las cavernosas galerías de la torre del Círculo de Ferelden. Una tormenta de verano, violenta como una estampida de decenas de caballos desbocados.

Y aunque todavía no lo sepa, es la noche en la que Anders tiene que salir de la cama para enfrentarse al examen más importante desde que entró en la escuela.

Cuando un par de templarios le despiertan con más bien poca delicadeza y le exigen que se vista para acompañarlos, el aprendiz ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar lo que está pasando cuando se mete en sus botas, más grandes de lo que debería calzar. Caminando por los pasillos casi a la carrera para poder seguir el ritmo de los dos adultos que le escoltan, y preguntándose si finalmente le van a convertir en Tranquilo por sus repetidos intentos de escape, su mente se ha quedado junto al cojín bordado que ha abandonado en su cama.

Recuerda la discusión cerca del granero, el puñetazo que le tumba, y la cara de su amigo cuando casi le chamusca el pelo con una bola de fuego que le roza en su trayectoria hasta el silo. Recuerda el pánico que sintió al ver empezar a arder la madera, sabiendo que había sido su culpa; un pánico que le paralizó en el sitio, al menos hasta que escuchó a una vecina suya gritar por el incendio, y finalmente recuerda huir hacia su casa antes de que le acusaran.

Entró como una exhalación, histérico, y lo demás está considerablemente borroso. Recuerda llorar entre los brazos de su madre, en un agarre que nunca le había parecido tan fuerte. Recuerda los gritos de su padre en cuanto entró a casa; no estaba enfadado, sino más bien... aterrorizado. De él.

Le llamó abominación. Aseguró que iba a llamar a los templarios a pesar de los ruegos de su madre, que se negaba a soltarle como si al hacerlo fuera a perder a su niño para siempre.

La noche de su Angustia, ya tres años después de aquel fatídico día, le sigue doliendo cómo la opinión de su padre sobre él había cambiado tanto por algo que Anders no podía haber escogido. El mismo que le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, que le había llevado de excursión al bosque incontables veces para recoger castañas y setas que cenaban con su madre por la noche y le había tallado caballeros de madera. El mismo que le había hecho creer que siempre sería un pilar inexpugnable que le protegería, había pasado a renegar de él como si fuera un monstruo. Y no se veía capaz de odiarle.

A pesar de la desafiante expresión que se ha formado en el rostro del muchacho, en el fondo está aterrado mientras sube las escaleras acompañado de esas dos armaduras deshumanizadas para él. Le tiemblan las manos pensando que no va a poder volver a abrazar ni siquiera el cojín que ya hacía tiempo que había perdido el aroma a hinojo y retama que le recordaban al hogar. Al verano. Un olor que le reconfortaba cada vez que se abrazaba a una madre que siempre había sido en misma medida cariñosa y trabajadora; una madre que incluso en las más gélidas jornadas de invierno conservaba ese perfume.  
Cada noche encontraba tiempo de contarle alguna historia fantástica, mientras bordaba sentada junto a la chimenea, y él se tumbaba a sus pies para escucharla con la misma fascinación cada vez, incluso aunque ya hubiera escuchado el cuento cientos de veces.

Un estúpido don que no había pedido le quitó todo eso para siempre.  
A pesar de la presencia de Karl y su grupo de amigos, que hacía su vida en el Círculo infinitamente más llevadera, la idea de huir sigue recorriendo su mente de vez en cuando. Hacía mucho que no ejecutaba uno de sus planes de escape. Ese chico estaba siendo una influencia demasiado buena en él, no querría hacerle daño desapareciendo sin más, ¿y si los templarios se hartaban y le mataban o le hacían Tranquilo? Se negaba en rotundo a hacer pasar por eso a su primer amigo en el Círculo, y por eso al llegar finalmente a la ominosa sala de examinación, siente un peso caer en la boca de su estómago.

No sabe de qué se trata la prueba de la Angustia, pero tiene claro que se va a enfrentar a ella esa noche; se acerca al Gran Encantador en cuanto recibe un empujón de uno de sus escoltas, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas su propia túnica para disimular un temblor que no logra sacudirse de encima.

Cuando mira a Irving y a Greagoir, lo hace con una expresión atenta, como un cachorro de depredador esperando un ataque para defenderse.

—Ah, aquí estás, Anders. Conociéndote, ya te imaginarás qué es esto.  
—La Angustia. —Espeta el estudiante, de manera seca, al mago anciano.

No tiene nada contra él en concreto, sino más bien contra los templarios que forman un comité de bienvenida cerca de las escaleras. Tendría quince años, pero no era estúpido; en cuanto ha visto la sala ha entendido por qué nunca se sabe nada más sobre los magos que no superan la prueba. Ese pensamiento le revuelve el estómago. Karl se había sometido a ella hacía un par de meses, y llevaba todo ese tiempo echando de menos sus charlas entre susurros en las noches que no se veían capaces de dormir. Pensar que podrían haberle matado sin repercusión de ningún tipo le hace fruncir ligeramente el ceño, mirando concretamente al líder de los templarios del Círculo. Este le devuelve la mirada.

—La magia existe para servir al hombre…  
—… nunca para dominarlo. —Termina el aprendiz, apenas musitando las palabras a la vez que el templario. Está harto de escuchar esa oración al inicio de cada jornada de clases.

Anders no era un estudiante modelo, pero la explicación teórica que da Greagoir al respecto de los demonios la conoce bien, por lo que observa con atención los yelmos inexpresivos y aparentemente vacíos de los soldados de la Capilla que terminan el macabro retablo, preguntándose cuál de ellos será el que le mate si algo sale mal.

Es cuando Irving se adelanta que su atención se vuelve hacia el Gran Encantador, que le hablará de en qué consiste la prueba en sí.

—La Angustia existe para que todo mago demuestre que tiene la voluntad suficiente para utilizar sus dones sin doblegarse a las tentaciones de un demonio. —Camina mientras habla hasta colocarse frente al joven, con las manos a su espalda.— Eso que hay en el pedestal del centro es lirio puro. Te adentrarás en el Velo, y te enfrentarás a un demonio armado únicamente con tu voluntad.

Lo único que alerta a Anders es el hecho de ir desarmado. Claro que podría conjurar hechizos sin un bastón, pero no cree que tuvieran la potencia suficiente para lograr enfrentarse a un demonio. Ese miedo momentáneo se interrumpe cuando siente las manos del maestro sobre sus hombros.

—Recuerda que sin importar lo que veas en el Velo, es un mundo onírico. Los demonios pueden tomar muchas formas, y sus palabras pueden sonar muy convincentes, pero tú sigues siendo el mismo Anders de aquí fuera. Espero que seas tan cabezota como de costumbre, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Irving. —Greagoir no necesita advertir nada más para que el anciano se gire y, en último lugar, dé una palmada alentadora al hombro de Anders, a quien dedica unas últimas palabras de ánimo.

—¿Estás preparado? Sólo tienes que acercarte y tomar un puñado de lirio.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? No creo que me dejaseis marcharme a mi casa, ¿verdad?

—Hay una alternativa. Podrías someterte voluntariamente al rito de la Tranquilidad.

—… No hace falta, ya estoy mucho más tranquilo. —A pesar de la broma insolente, esa posibilidad que le acaba de plantear el templario ha logrado que el aprendiz se estremeciese.

Avanza primero con pasos dubitativos hacia el pedestal, pero termina afianzándose en su camino. Siente el sudor frío pegársele a las manos, algo que había ignorado hasta ahora, tan cerca del mineral que resplandece por sí mismo. No permitiéndose pensarlo dos veces, toma un puñado tal como le indicaron, y de pronto se ve en la orilla del lago Calenhad.

Es noche cerrada, pero hay luna llena, y la torre del Círculo se alza imponente hasta rozar las pocas nubes que navegan perezosas el cielo; algo se siente extraño, pero no es capaz de averiguar de qué se trata. Quizá el aroma a lavanda, cuando no hay ningún arbusto cerca para dar esa fragancia.

Hay dos caminos frente a él; uno que rodea el lago y otro que se aleja de allí hacia el Este, con un cartel que indica dirección a Denerim, y el muchacho no duda en salir corriendo hacia la capital fereldena. Pero su carrera apenas dura unas decenas de metros, porque se encuentra con un precipicio que no debería estar en esa carretera. Perplejo se asoma al borde con cautela, viendo a lo lejos trozos sueltos de tierra flotando, y entonces lo recuerda. Está en el Velo, esta es la prueba de Angustia. Por eso no recuerda cómo escapó esa vez; porque no ha escapado realmente.

Maldice en voz alta, y sigue entonces el único camino posible que le queda con resignación. No parece que haya nadie allí, sea espíritu o demonio, y se pregunta cuánto durará este examen mientras da patadas a una piedrecita a cada paso que da. No tiene claro cuánto tiempo ha estado andando cuando se da cuenta a lo lejos de la presencia de un golem que parece activo, pero no tiene pinta de prestar mucha atención al intruso. Había leído que los espíritus también pueden cambiar de forma a su antojo, pero sólo por si acaso prepara una nova de hielo que le escarcha las puntas de los dedos mientras se acerca.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Has visto a algún demonio por aquí?

El golem se gira hacia Anders, pero se limita a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza con aparente desconcierto. No parece hostil.

—Eres muy pequeño.  
—Tengo 15 años, no soy tan pequeño.  
—Eres más pequeño que la mayoría de magos que he visto aparecer por aquí. Pero la llama del valor arde con fuerza dentro de ti.  
—¿Podrías simplemente responder a la pregunta, por favor? —Se asegura de mantener las distancias, porque sabe que con un solo golpe inesperado de esa montaña de rocas podría morir.  
—No soy un espíritu de la Sabiduría para ir respondiendo preguntas, podría ayudarte de otras maneras diferentes.  
—¿Y qué eres, si no un espíritu? —Da medio paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido y permitiendo que la escarcha le escale por el antebrazo, dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo con mayor potencia. Pero el golem ríe, aunque de forma mecánica.

—¡Soy un espíritu del Coraje! Tienes valentía, pequeño humano, pero vas a necesitar más que eso para lograr tus metas. Quieres dejar la escuela de magos, ¿verdad? Todos los que han venido lo deseaban. No te gusta que los templarios os pisoteen en cuanto hacéis algo fuera de sus expectativas, o que no te dejen volver a ver a tu familia o amigos como si fueras un monstruo o un apestado, ¿verdad? La cantinela de siempre, te encantaría hacerles pasar por algo parecido para que viesen lo que se sufre.

Eso hace que baje ligeramente la guardia, adoptando de nuevo una postura menos ofensiva. Le parece sincero, por lo que anula el hechizo que estaba sosteniendo y frota las manos entre sí para que entren en calor de nuevo.

—Eso es un problema para cuando salga de aquí, primero tengo que encontrar al demonio y darle una paliza, pero no me han dado ningún arma.  
—Chico, han invocado a esta parte del Velo a un demonio del Orgullo. No podrías derrotarlo ni siquiera con un báculo y mi ayuda. Pero podría conseguir sacarte sin necesidad de que mueras aquí y te conviertas en una abominación. Aplastar a los templarios podría ser un problema para esta noche si me dejas ir contigo.

Esa oferta le hace dudar, reculando ligeramente. Sabe que si intentase siquiera lanzar una bola de fuego a un templario le convertirían directamente en Tranquilo, pero contra un golem no tiene tan claro que los soldados de hojalata tuvieran muchas opciones. Podría encontrar su filacteria y la de Karl, y marcharse los dos a Denerim, o incluso huir de Ferelden. Podrían ir a Tevinter, sabe que es imposible que todos allí sean magos de sangre. Y aunque lo fueran, de esa forma un sanador sería más necesario que nunca. Se haría valer, y podría deambular con libertad de un lado a otro.  
Quizá daría una visita a sus padres, pero sabe que no podría quedarse con ellos. A veces piensa que tampoco querría; ni siquiera usa ya el nombre que le dieron ellos.

Pero esas fantasías son a largo plazo, ahora tenía que centrarse en salir del Velo y enfrentarse al Círculo entero. Y puede que en otros muchos maestros del Círculo no, pero en el Gran Encantador sí que confía.

—Irving dijo que podría superar esta prueba.  
—Si Irving es tu profesor, te ocultó esta prueba. Os la ocultó a todos. ¿Cuántos compañeros tuyos se sometieron a ella y no volviste a saber nada de ellos? ¿No querrías vengarlos?  
—Esos compañeros que murieron fallaron la prueba, así que se convirtieron en abominaciones. No había más opción que matarlos.  
—¿Y no crees que si os preparasen un poco mejor y os dijesen con antelación de qué se trata la Angustia, podrían haberse evitado esas muertes?

Eso le hace reflexionar. Entiende por qué es un secreto, pero sí le parece injusto que les manden ahí con poca preparación y claramente asustados. En primer lugar, le parece una injusticia tener que quedarse confinados como si fueran peores que los engendros tenebrosos. Si pudiera, haría que no quedase piedra sobre piedra en el Círculo para que nadie pudiera ordenarle volver a esa prisión pintada de oro por la Capilla.

Y parece que este espíritu le ofrece esa posibilidad. Es sin duda prometedor, pero… algo no le cuadra.

No se ha especializado en estudiar los espíritus, pero incluso él sabe que normalmente no se interesan por los asuntos de los vivos y no buscan activamente salir del Velo, ¿por qué este sí?

—¿Qué ganas exactamente ayudándome? ¿Por qué te importo lo suficiente como para no dejarme morir sin más?

Unos largos segundos de silencio. A Anders le inquieta no poder leer la expresión rocosa del golem, y ese largo momento de reflexión al mago le sirve para confirmar su temor. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, claramente sospechando.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando un humano valiente a quien inspirar y ayudar.  
—Puedes perfectamente inspirarme si quieres, así cumplirías tu cometido, no tienes por qué involucrarte en mi lucha. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me acompañases fuera del Velo de todas formas?  
—Es sencillo, deberías dejarme entrar en ti, para poder tener una forma física en el mundo de los vivos.  
—¿Y así cómo volverías a ser un golem para ayudarme como prometías? ¿Desde cuándo los espíritus poseen cuerpos como los demonios? La oferta es buena, pero los términos tienes que trabajártelos más.

Es entonces que el golem toma otra pausa, y termina rompiendo en carcajadas mientras las rocas colapsan y de entre los escombros surge una lengua de fuego que provoca que Anders retroceda hasta casi caer de culo. Pensó que estaría listo para contraatacar, pero no se ve capaz de preparar siquiera el hechizo de hielo que antes había conjurado con tanta facilidad.

—¡TE CREES MUY LISTO, PERO CASI TE TENÍA, MOCOSO!  
—Lo reconozco, llamaste mi atención. No todos los días me ofrecen aplastar a los templarios y fugarme con mi… —duda un momento, buscando el término más adecuado— … mejor amigo.  
—OH, MIENTES PEOR QUE YO, CHICO.  
—¡Quizá si hubieras hablado conmigo directamente en vez de intentar engañarme te hubiera salido mejor! Oh, espera, no habría caído en una gilipollez tan grande; las abominaciones son muy feas, no me compensa perder esta cara.  
—ERES MUY IMPERTINENTE, PODRÍAMOS HABER HECHO UN BUEN EQUIPO. ¡LÁSTIMA QUE PREFIERAS MORIR SIN CONSEGUIR NADA!

En el instante en que el demonio alza las manos para tratar de conjurar una bola de fuego, el aprendiz reacciona por fin para alejarse un par de pasos del abrasador calor que desprende la criatura, y en el momento de pánico en el que cree que va a morir consigue recuperar la gélida sensación en sus dedos. Con un barrido de ambos brazos, crea un arco de hielo en el suelo frente a él, repleto de estalactitas que apuntan hacia el demonio.

—¡Déjame en paz y no te mataré!

Una carcajada atronadora es lo que el joven mago recibe por respuesta, o al menos hasta que el monstruo de magma lanza su ataque contra esa barrera de hielo, fundiéndola sin esfuerzo.

Está muy jodido.

Nunca se había bloqueado antes. No tan fuerte, al menos, porque en ese momento sólo puede retroceder indefinidamente hasta que el demonio alza un muro de fuego a las espaldas del muchacho. No se ve capaz de conjurar nada mayor que una bola de nieve en su mano, pero está contra la espada y la pared. Es mejor que nada, se dice, y lanza el frágil proyectil directamente a la cara al demonio de cólera.

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando la criatura se ve empujada un par de metros ante el impacto. Se mira sus propias manos, incrédulo, y luego a su atacante con la misma perplejidad en el rostro. Se fija en que lo que le ha derribado en realidad es un mangual etéreo que alguien había lanzado desde detrás de Anders. Un caballero con una armadura de placas completa atraviesa el muro de fuego a la carrera, sin inmutarse ante las llamas, porque por su aspecto fantasmagórico tiene claro que se trata de un espíritu.

Y en lugar de lanzarse a atacar, ese oportuno salvador se gira hacia el muchacho para hablar con una voz dulce y al mismo tiempo firme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Ya has superado la prueba, yo me encargo de este sinvergüenza, ¡tú tienes que volver ahora!

Esa voz a Anders le resulta familiar, y tiene claro de donde; suena de forma casi idéntica a su madre. Por esto, abre los ojos como platos al tiempo que el espíritu de Compasión posa una de sus manos en su frente y le regala una caricia en el pelo. Con ese gesto, una potente luz lo vuelve todo blanco, de pronto pareciendo como si se alejase rápidamente del Velo.

—¡ESPERA! —Grita nada más despertar, sentándose de golpe en su colchón con la respiración agitada. Mira a su alrededor, y frunce el ceño con frustración al comprobar que está en el dormitorio del Círculo.

Lleva ambas manos a su cara, encogiéndose ligeramente para apoyar los codos en sus propias rodillas, y respira hondo un par de veces hasta que escucha a su amiga Amy llamarle.

—¡Anders, estás bien! —Antes de que el mago pueda reaccionar, la muchacha se ha lanzado a abrazarle casi placándole de nuevo sobre la cama. Él no puede hacer más que corresponder el gesto automáticamente, todavía perplejo— Te acaban de traer de vuelta, Irving nos dijo que habías aprobado la Angustia, y también me dijo que te avisase de que fueses a hablar con él.

Todo esto lo cuenta con la mejilla aplastada cómicamente contra el hombro de Anders, dejándole ir sólo cuando el ahora estudiante de pleno derecho se queja de la fuerza con la que le está abrazando. Aunque ha sentido un peso caer en su pecho al darse cuenta de que en algún momento ella tendrá que enfrentarse también a ese mismo examen.

—Irving estaba charlatán esta mañana, ¿eh? ¿Te dijo dónde está? —Se levanta mientras pregunta, calzándose con aparente calma. Le tiemblan las manos, tiene que sacudirse esa desagradable sensación de encima, pero antes de eso tiene que disimularlo para no preocupar a Amy.

—En su estudio. Yo no sé dónde está exactamente, pero con la cantidad de veces que te mandaron a hablar con él seguro que no te pierdes.

Anders mira con una ceja alzada a la muchacha, que se está riendo por lo bajo, y sólo le revuelve el pelo antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Hay que ver, estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen respeto por nada.  
—¡Sólo me llevas 3 años!  
—¡Por eso eres una niña todavía!

Anders le saca la lengua desde la puerta de la estancia de manera burlona, antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y marcharse con una expresión mucho más amarga en el rostro.  
Sube las escaleras mirando sus propios pies, pensando en lo que acababa de ver y oír en el Velo, está tan distraído que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo llega hasta la puerta del estudio de Irving. Amy tenía razón, y ese pensamiento le hace esbozar una sonrisa antes de golpear la madera con los nudillos para asomarse antes de entrar.

—¿Me llamaste? Me dijeron que viniera a hablar contigo.  
—¡Ah, ya estás despierto! Bien, bien, ven aquí.

El anciano se gira hacia su escritorio, donde estaba bien doblada una túnica granate de estudiante, ya presupone que para sustituir la azul que había estado llevando hasta ahora. Se la ofrece, y Anders tarda en aceptarla como si no tuviera claro que eso es lo que quiere.

Porque tiene claro que no es la vida que desea llevar para el resto de sus días.

—Creo que es tu talla, debería servirte aunque no estén hechas a medida.  
—Como las botas, claro. ¿Sólo era esto? ¿No me he metido en problemas?  
—Aprobaste tu Angustia y no te ha dado tiempo de meterte en problemas. ¿O hiciste algo que aún no hemos descubierto?

Ante esa suposición, el alumno se pone ligeramente nervioso, llevándose una mano al pecho con falsa ofensa.

—No, no, me he estado portando como un estudiante ejemplar. —Ve al maestro sonreír, negando con la cabeza con expresión divertida, y siente alivio al no ver venir más preguntas al respecto.

—Hoy es un día de descanso para ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mañana te presentaré al mentor que te instruirá de ahora en adelante.  
—¿Acabas de decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera?  
—Claro, se le concede ese día de permiso a todos los que superan el examen.  
—¿Puedo salir de la torre?

Una carcajada es todo lo que recibe por respuesta. Parece que cree que estaba bromeando, pero le ha servido como contestación. Resopla dejando caer los hombros, mirando hacia un lado antes de hacer otra pregunta muy diferente.

—¿Sabes dónde está Karl?

Con una sonrisa más bien enternecida esta vez, Irving asiente y le da una palmada en el hombro al muchacho para acompañarle hacia la salida del despacho.

—Baja un piso, y la quinta puerta a mano derecha. Enhorabuena, Anders.

Una vez al lado contrario del umbral del estudio, se siente repentinamente abrumado. Por eso tarda unos segundos en asimilar esa felicitación y girarse hacia Irving con el esbozo de una sonrisa en su cara. Sabe perfectamente que sin la ayuda del Gran Encantador no habría llegado tan lejos con vida.

—Gracias. Por todo.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era pasar el día a solas con su compañero de fatigas usual, que siempre había realizado perfectamente la labor de calmar sus inquietudes y frustrar los planes que le meterían en líos. Cuando esos dos se juntaban, era como ser testigo de cómo la primera brisa gentil de otoño apacigua el vitalismo y bullicio del verano, pero aún conservando la luminosidad como la que ahora entra por las ventanas del Círculo al amanecer un nuevo día soleado.


End file.
